


Silberne Sternen

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PREQUEL TO "SILVER STARS"</p><p>Capt. Erwin Smith inadvertently fell in love with a soldier who briefly cooperated with his unit in Afghanistan.  After Lt. Levi Ackerman was shipped to Iraq, Erwin begins to wish that he'd confessed his feelings to the man before he left.  Over the course of several months and many letters back and forth, Erwin reveals his secret- only for Levi to reply that he feels the same way.  They make plans to take shore leave together in Wiesbaden, Germany.  Will their reunion be as sweet as they both hope?  Or will it be cut short by Levi's wavering conscience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomoLaFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoLaFey/gifts).



> MomoLaFey had commissioned "Silver Stars", but this one is solely written for her as a gift, because I fell in love with this idea of their first meeting in Germany. The title is German for 'Silver Stars', and there's going to be a mention very shortly about what the two little dots the Germans sometimes have over their vowels (like in the word Führer). Those dots are called an 'umlaut' and change the pronunciation of the vowel, and if you don't want to take the time to learn the alt codes for those letters, you simply write an 'e' after the vowel that gets the umlaut (i.e. Fuehrer).
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, [Lynx212](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212)
> 
> Also- 'come' is the verb, 'cum' is the noun!

They decided it would be best _not_ to meet at the airport in Wiesbaden. It might cause too much suspicion, and who knew if this was the path either of them wished to take. Instead, once Erwin was off the plane, he hailed a cab (whose driver thankfully spoke English) and asked the man to drive him to the hotel Levi had chosen as their rendezvous point.

Thank goodness it was a Hyatt hotel, and not something he couldn’t pronounce. What did those two little dots over letters in the Germanic tongue mean, anyway? At any rate, the cab stopped at the front entrance, Erwin paid the driver, took his duffle bag, and entered, waving at the front desk as he made his way to the elevator.

His destination was the 5th floor, farthest from the ice machine, on the corner of the building with a breathtaking view of the Rhein River… The light glinted off the numbers reading ‘547’, and Erwin took a split second to be sure this was what he wanted. He had time to turn around, to not go through with this, to save himself from starting something that could end badly- even though Levi had replied to his confession in kind, explaining to him that the feeling was mutual…

He knocked.

He heard footsteps hurrying toward the door, almost excitedly. The door opened and he met Levi’s eyes- it would be the first time Erwin had seen the man since writing his confession to Levi.

“You made it,” Levi said with a nervous half grin, his eyes completely unreadable.

“I did.” They stood awkwardly looking at each other a moment before Levi finally reached out for his hand before tugging him inside.

The door shut behind him and Erwin saw there were two beds in the suite. He didn’t know why that meant anything, only that he guessed they’d be sharing a bed the whole week they were on leave. He settled his bag on an empty chair and turned toward Levi, who seemed to be unsure as to what to do next.

“You’re a wreck,” he said with a gentle smile.

“I’m trying not to be,” Levi grumped, a flash of red coloring his cheeks before he wandered closer to Erwin. “I told you how I felt, I don’t understand why this part is so difficult.” Yes, Levi had said in his own letters how deeply he felt for Erwin. What could be giving him cold feet?

“Maybe we should cut straight to the sex?” Erwin half-heartedly suggested, wondering how the shorter man would take it. He got his answer when Levi became even more nervous and turned away from him. Erwin sighed quietly to himself before approaching Levi from behind.

“Hey, it was a joke. Lighten up a little, alright? We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready, if you’re ever ready.” He laid a large hand on Levi’s tense shoulder. “It’s alright, don’t worry so much.”

Levi rubbed at the bridge of his nose, something Erwin remembered from when they were stationed together previously in Afghanistan. He did that when his nerves were on edge, likely a piercing stress headache.

“I want this, I really do,” he finally said, shoulders slumping at his admission. “I’ve done nothing but fantasize about you and this week for over a month. Why am I so nervous?”

Erwin took his jacket off and wrapped his arms around Levi, his chin resting beside Levi’s head on his shoulder. “Well, it’s the first time we’ve been anywhere together other than the Middle East, we both know our big secret, and this is your first time with a man, yes? Lots of reasons to feel anxiety.”

Erwin was relieved when Levi’s hands came up to touch his forearms as he held him. “I still can’t believe we’re doing this. I know the army doesn’t really care anymore if you’re gay or whatever, but I’ve never done this with a guy before. What if I don’t like it after all?”

Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek and nuzzled him with his nose, hoping to ease his mind with a little tender affection. “Then you’ll know for sure. I won’t be offended, I swear.”

Levi was quiet for a little while after that, relaxing more and more against Erwin’s body and accepting his little kisses and squeezes. Erwin coaxed him to sit down beside him on one of the beds as he simply held his hand, and Levi seemed to calm even more.

“We’ll still be friends, won’t we?” Levi asked. “I mean, even if I can’t do this with you, you won’t just run off, right?”

Erwin shook his head. “No. We were friends before, we’ll be friends after this week is over. Forgive me if I’m hoping we leave as more than friends, though.”

He looked him in the eyes, seemingly desperate to ask a burning question. “And if I tell you it hurts?”

“Then we stop. Or we can switch. I get nothing out of your pain, Levi. I want you to be a happy and willing participant. I would never rape you, no matter how hard you make me or how frustrated I could become because of you. I promise on everything you hold dear- under no circumstances would I ever hurt you for my pleasure.”

He watched as Levi nodded once, then reached down for the buttons on his shirt. Erwin stopped him tenderly. “Wait. I haven’t eaten since this morning. Let’s get something to eat, catch up, maybe have a few drinks first. We’re not in any hurry and I’m not going to make you feel rushed into something you’re not one hundred percent sold on just yet.”

Levi seemed to really find relief in that statement, and he agreed, that he’d only been there for about two hours more than Erwin had, and he was too nervous to eat then.

“Now that you’re here, we can go down to the hotel restaurant and get something to fill our gullets. A little liquid courage wouldn’t be so bad either.”

Erwin bit his tongue. He didn’t want Levi to feel like he needed ‘liquid courage’ to be with him, but rather let Levi take comfort in having some control over what happened over the next few days- not that he didn’t have any control in the first place. Instead, he changed into nicer clothes after taking a leak and they left for the eatery together.

Over dinner, Levi’s nerves finally seemed to settle themselves and it was like old times once again. Levi’s sarcasm flowed like the wine they were drinking, his crude jokes flying over the heads of the mostly French visitors near them, and the first flirty remarks of the night first came from Levi’s mouth, not Erwin’s.

The waiter sat a large wedge of cake that was a specialty of the house- fluffy lemon cake filled and topped with raspberry mouse and drizzled in dark chocolate. It smelled beyond appetizing, and Erwin couldn’t help a low whistle.

“That thing’s huge,” he admired. “Can I get a taste?”

Levi smirked at him, face tinged pink from the wine, and said, “This won’t be the first time you say those words tonight, Captain.”

Erwin was taken aback at first, but the instant he regained his composure he smiled in return. “I’d be glad to repeat those phrases later if you like, Lieutenant.”

Levi cut a bite of the dessert with his fork, then lifted the utensil to Erwin’s mouth. He looked on as Erwin slowly and deliberately took his time relieving the fork’s burden. The blond captain made sure he fluttered his eyes at the flavors exploding in his mouth as an enticement for their later activities.

Levi quickly stuffed a mouthful in, likely not even attempting to enjoy the taste sensation going on, then hastily waved down a waiter.

“Entschuldigung! Eine Schachtel, bitte! Und die Rechnung- vielen dank!”

Erwin gave him a strange look. “When did you learn German?”

Levi’s shoulders slumped. “Ackerman is a German name, dumbass. My grandmother taught it to me. She was born not far from here in Offenbach, just outside Frankfurt.”

Erwin’s eyebrows lifted at that. “We should go visit, since we’re nearby.”

Levi gave him a predatory look and Erwin felt his stomach leap with want. Levi’s voice seemed deeper, darker when spoke again. “That’s if we leave the room.”

“You seem much surer of yourself than you were a little while ago,” Erwin commented as he tried to discreetly adjust himself in his trousers.

Levi shrugged. “I remembered what made me feel this way about you in the first place. I guess it’s just been a really long time since we’ve seen each other, y’know?”

The waiter brought the box and the bill, to which Levi handed the man a card of some kind to pay. “And what is it about me that makes you this way?” Erwin asked, genuinely curious.

“Your control. At least right now, in this moment, that’s what it is.” Levi crossed his arms and leaned on the table. “I can see it in your eyes, how badly you want to snatch me up and… well, do whatever it is gay men do with each other. But you’re able to keep yourself in check and talk about visiting the _Vaterland_ , as if we were just friends taking leave together…”

His foot brushed against Erwin’s and the blond Captain remembered to breathe. “I want to watch you lose that control, to give in to what it is you want and let go, to just be free. I want to see that side of you before this week is out. Because there’s no way someone could be _that_ uptight, _all_ the time.”

Erwin licked his lips, watching as their waiter brought the receipt back and Levi filled it in accordingly. Then he took the box with the decadent cake and stood up. “So you want me to lose control with you?” he asked as he got to his feet as well.

“Yes. Right now, if you don’t mind.”

“Before you lose your nerve?” asked Erwin, getting slowly to his feet, but never breaking eye contact with Levi.

“It’s not that,” he said in a gentler tone. “I just wanted to give myself time to be sure. I’m ready now.”

They walked to the elevator and waited for the car to take them upstairs. Erwin bent down and licked Levi’s ear, whispering, “I’m gonna give you everything and anything you want, Levi. Your fantasies are mine to fulfill…”

The shorter man took a trembling breath before hissing, “Don’t get me hard in the lobby, that’s obscene!”

Erwin chuckled just as the doors opened. An older couple and two teenage boys got off and they quickly entered before anyone else could. As soon as the doors closed, Erwin took Levi’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

He was grateful that Levi didn’t put up a struggle, rather responded in kind by opening his mouth and moaning appreciatively against Erwin’s lips as the elevator rose.

“I’ve wanted this so long,” Erwin whispered as he kissed Levi from his jaw line to his ear, then reached down to palm the growing length between his friend’s legs. “I want to feel you inside me…”

Levi whimpered in the confines of the car, face flushed and panting while gazing into Erwin’s eyes. “R-really?”

“Yes,” Erwin answered, kissing Levi’s neck sensually with lips and tongue. “If you want, you can top me first.”

Levi nodded shakily. “Yeah, that’s what I want. S’that alright?” His hand trembled as he touched Erwin’s face.

“Of course. We can switch back and forth, there’s no assigned seats.”

With a ding, the door opened on the fifth floor, and they hurried down the hall to their room and Erwin swiped the card in the door and pushed the handle down. Levi moved past him to sit the leftovers on the dresser while Erwin put the ‘do not disturb’ sign out and locked the door. When he turned around, Levi met him with a desperate kiss. Erwin let Levi lead him to one of the beds.

“Do we need condoms?” Levi asked breathlessly as he began working Erwin’s buttoned shirt open.

“Unless you have paperwork that proves we’re both clean…” Erwin murmured as he shrugged out of his sport coat. “I have some if you don’t.” Levi opened his shirt at last and took a moment to just look at him. Scrapes and scars of all kinds littered his toned abdominals and pectorals, and Levi leaned forward to rest his face there, in the middle of his chest.

“Hey, I wanna undress you, too,” Erwin complained gently. He felt Levi wrap his arms around him and squeeze; an embrace they’d wanted to share for a long time and now were finally able to. Erwin made no move to hurry him along or rush him. Instead, he took the time to appreciate the warmth of the other man’s cheek against his skin, the tightness of his arms, and the feel of Levi’s dark hair tickling his chin. He reached down to rub and pat Levi’s ass as they took their time cuddling, and then Levi seemed to fully take charge.

The short Lieutenant jerked the taller Captain down for a hungry kiss, guiding Erwin’s hands to unbutton Levi’s shirt. Erwin noticed the starburst and jagged stitches from a wound Levi had gotten in Serbia a few years back at his left shoulder. He bent down and kissed them as he thumbed over Levi’s nipples.

Levi jerked away, chuckling unexpectedly. “Tickles.”

“Sorry,” Erwin whispered before moving further down to unbuckle the man’s belt. “Let me see it. I need to get a look at this thing.” He yanked the zipper down and hooked his thumbs into Levi’s boxers, pushing them off his hips.

“You idiot,” Levi chuckled. “We’ve been to the head before together, you’ve seen it.”

Erwin’s gaze had dropped down to where Levi’s cock stood proudly from his body and he licked his lips. “Yeah, but I’ve never seen it like _this_.” His long fingers touched the warm, red flesh and Levi gasped quietly, whispering obscenities under his breath. “Bigger than I expected.”

“Th-thanks,” Levi stammered.

“I want to taste it,” Erwin whispered as he kissed Levi’s neck and slowly lowered himself to the floor. “Sit on the bed.”

Levi nodded as he kicked his pants and boxers off his ankle. Erwin finished stripping as well, and once Levi was seated, he knelt between Levi’s legs, grasping the man’s cock before sucking the tip of the hard flesh into his mouth. He could feel Levi’s fingers gently sinking into his hair. Erwin lapped up a bead of clear precome from Levi’s slit, then swallowed him down, sucking him in earnest.

“Fuck!” Levi cried out, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth. Erwin’s other hand lazily stroked his own dick as he concentrated on bringing Levi to the edge. It probably wouldn’t take long the way the older man’s hips were rocking toward Erwin’s face.

“That feels so good,” Levi panted. “I guess it’s true, a man knows best what a man likes…”

“Trust me- if you let me fuck you, you’ll like that even more.”

The sound Levi made was unnatural, somewhere between a moan and a shriek, and Erwin proceeded to take the cock in his mouth down into his throat and lovingly slurp at the balls below. That slick flesh seemed to stiffen even more, the spongy tip becoming harder than ever. Erwin let it go with a pop and rose from the floor.

“Why’d you stop?” Levi nearly sobbed.

“You said you wanted to top first. I gotta get a condom!” He searched his wallet and hit pay dirt, coming up with a fresh string of Trojans. Then he dug briefly in his bag and pulled a bottle of lube from his shower supplies. He turned and walked back to him, grinning. “Want me to put it on with my mouth?”

“Yes, you little shit!” Levi demanded, standing up and holding his length out expectantly.

Erwin sat the lube on the nightstand then tugged the condom out and positioned it just so in his mouth. He rolled it on in one smooth go, all the way down to the base, then gave a few quick deep strokes to make up for stopping so abruptly.

“Use lots of lube, and go slow at first,” he said as he got into doggy position on the bed. “You don’t need to stretch me, but it still takes a little getting used to.”

When he didn’t feel Levi immediately against him, he looked back over his shoulder.

“Everything alright?”

Levi nodded. “I don’t know what to call your ass.”

That made Erwin blink. “Huh?”

Levi’s face frowned in thought. “I want to say ‘beautiful’, but you’re a man so shouldn’t I say handsome? But then I look at you- this isn’t handsome, it’s beautiful.”

Erwin turned around and sat up. “Hey, whatever you want to call me is going to be a compliment. Let’s not get bogged down in the wording.” He reached forward and stroked Levi’s dick, all while tugging him closer. “If it’s beautiful to you, then I’m glad to hear it. If it makes you happy, that’s all I care about, no matter what you call it.”

“I want to face you,” Levi said quietly. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” He repositioned himself and opened his legs. “Don’t be shy. I love you, soldier.”

Levi approached, crawling over him and kissing him before moving back down Erwin’s body. He grabbed the bottle of lube, generously coated Erwin’s asshole with it, teasing him with his fingers, then coating his cock and setting the bottle aside. He wasted no time and entered right away, his tip strangled and caught in the tight ring of muscle guarding Erwin’s rear passage.

“Ohhh,” Erwin breathed. “That’s so good, Levi…” His hands curled behind his knees and he told him to move slowly. Levi eased in, as if he were afraid of knocking against a sharp, ancient buried treasure of some sort. But once Levi’s balls rested softly against Erwin’s ass, he seemed to relax into the position.

“So tight,” Levi husked, as he bent over Erwin and rested his forehead on the muscled chest below.

“You feel so good,” Erwin assured him. “I’m so full… you can move if you’re ready.”

“We’re really doing this,” Levi breathed as he began to thrust carefully. “I never thought this would actually happen…”

Erwin couldn’t agree more. He’d taken a chance telling Levi how he felt. He expected to never hear from the man again, but when he’d finally gotten a reply- nothing could have prepared him for the confession that Levi wrote in response. It was as if he’d cracked the code on getting Levi to open up to him, and all the desires and fantasies that the smaller man had kept so guarded were openly shared in hard-to-decipher handwriting.

Now, all those months later, they were finally together and living out a much-anticipated daydream. A daydream that was every bit as perfect as Erwin had imagined it to be so far.

Levi braced his hands on Erwin’s biceps as he thrust into Erwin’s trembling body. Levi had taken very easily to the experience, much to Erwin’s relief. He’d worried that Levi might not like it, or worse- begin only to stop before either of them climaxed. But if the panting breath coming from his partner was any indication, that wasn’t bound to happen.

Erwin moaned when Levi moved his knees closer to him, changing the angle of his entry. “Oh god, yesss,” he hissed.

“It’s good?”

Erwin nodded, his fingers twisting into the printed comforter. “The best, Levi! C’mon- give me everything you got!”

A wicked grin bloomed on Levi’s lips. “I see your control slipping.” He slammed into Erwin’s ass and he snickered when Erwin squeaked in surprise. “Show me how bad you want it. Don’t hold back at all, got it?”

“Fuck me hard then!” Erwin replied desperately. He shook Levi’s grip from his arms, reaching down to pull his cheeks apart so as to allow Levi to go deeper. “Give me all your cock and make me come!” He watched Levi sink further down into his needy body, and he whimpered as the cock in his ass brushed against his prostate. “Yes, that’s the spot, there! Fuck me right there!” He reached back even further, grabbing Levi’s hips and pulling him closer to his body.

“Goddamn, you’re sucking me in deeper!” Levi breathed.

His small hands coasted up the backs of Erwin’s thighs as he pressed his weight entirely into Erwin’s ass. After a brief caress of the blond’s nipples, his hips began to move frantically, setting Erwin on fire from the inside out with every pass Levi’s cock made against his sacred center.

“Holy shit!” Erwin gasped, clenching the cock in his ass. His mouth had turned into a gushing faucet of profane exclamations and wailing moans. He felt his face flush from embarrassment- in all his years of sexual activity, he’d never sounded so _feminine_ in his life. His brain was too overloaded to process that it was probably due to how badly he’d wanted this very event to happen, how badly he wanted to be having sex with Levi in the first place as to why he was all but screaming the walls down. All he could understand was physical pleasure on a level he hadn’t experienced before, and helplessness over the noises coming out of his throat.

Levi on the other hand didn’t seem to mind forcing those sounds from him. He grunted with his efforts and praised him for taking his cock so well, growling at one point that he’d never fuck another after this- whether that meant another man or another person period was something Erwin would ask him later-

Because Levi grabbed Erwin’s flailing erection and started to pump it, and this time Erwin did scream.

“Ah, ya like that, huh?” Levi teased cruelly. “I’m gonna milk that cock of yours- you’d better come for me.”

“I will!” Erwin promised. “I swear I will, just don’t stop!”

“Look at you,” Levi cooed, stroking him harder. “Such a cock hungry dude underneath all that professional exterior… Kinda nice to see the real you for once.”

“I’m like this for _you_!” Erwin protested. “Just you!”

“Just how I want it,” he groaned in response, fucking him faster. “Nnng, you’re squeezing me so good. You really like it when I fuck you?”

“God, yes!” Erwin wailed, shaking and almost ready to explode.

“Show me,” Levi gasped. “Come for me. Come hard, Smith… I want it to hit my chest.”

Levi’s steel gray eyes bore into Erwin’s vision, demanding he give up, demanding surrender and release- As his orgasm washed over him, Erwin gave in to Levi completely, splattering white ribbons of semen across the older man’s middle and all over his fist. Stars burst behind his eyes and his throat felt raw from gulping for breath, but Erwin wanted to give in even further, fly further into the cosmos and never come out for air.

Levi was quietly panting, catching his breath as Erwin slowly returned to himself. Levi’s hand still held Erwin’s wilting dick, gently urging the last of his essence out, while his other hand patted Erwin’s calf.

“Y’alright?” he asked after a little while.

Erwin couldn’t do anything but smile. Levi seemed to think that was the perfect answer. He let go of Erwin’s wet cock and bent over to kiss him deeply. Erwin wrapped his arms around the smaller man and hugged him tightly as their tongues made soft passes against each other.

Levi slowly thrust into him again, testing the waters Erwin supposed. But he shivered and pushed against Levi’s tip, forcing him out. “Too much.” He gently urged Levi to roll off him, and Erwin removed the condom and tossed it in the direction he vaguely remembered seeing a trash can. “Let me suck you off.”

Levi nodded, lying back as Erwin planted kisses all over the hard planes of his scarred body. Erwin wasted no time at all gobbling Levi’s length into his mouth, his big hand resting on his hip as he bobbed over Levi’s lap. Levi’s gasps and quiet grunts were more than enough to satisfy him for the moment, and he threw himself into the enjoyment of the act.

“You taste so good,” Erwin managed to proclaim breathlessly. He greedily sucked at the leaking tip, licking down Levi’s shaft to his balls. “Can I finger you?” he asked as he tongued the soft skin of the lieutenant’s sack.

Levi groaned, his hips rolling upward. “Yeah, I want that,” he murmured. “Just… Go slow.”

Erwin kissed the man’s testicles before reaching for the lube on the bed. A generous coating to his middle finger glistened in the low lamp light, and then he was slowly and gently filling Levi with the first digit. When the older man groaned, he paused. “Is it alright?”

Levi nodded. “Feels funny, but it’s good.”

“Let me make it _really_ good…” Erwin said as he eased a second finger inside, reaching and stretching as he began to swallow Levi’s cock once more. He sucked at Levi’s flesh desperately, all while his long fingers searched for that firm little gland deep inside. While he wasn’t sure where it was exactly, he didn’t have to ask when he found it.

“Holy shit!” Levi shouted, his back arching immediately upon contact. “Fuck yes, more of that!”

Erwin grinned wickedly as he let Levi’s cock go. “Like this?” he cooed, stroking the silky bump that he knew would drive his new lover insane.

Levi’s mouth hung open as his fingers twisted in the comforter beneath him. He began to rock those hips downward, forcing Erwin’s fingers in deeper. “Oh my god, no wonder you screamed!” he panted, moaning as Erwin’s fingertips ground against that special spot.

“I wish I was hard enough to fuck you,” Erwin lamented.

“We’ve got a whole week,” Levi assured him, pulling his legs back and spreading them wider. “Now suck my cock and make me come!”

“That’s insubordination, Lieutenant,” Erwin said as he adjusted his position. “But since I like you, and since I really want to find out what your hot cum tastes like, I suppose I can ignore the infraction…” He lay down on his belly, stuffing his mouth full of red, swollen and sensitive dick and sucking and bobbing like his life depended on it. His fingers pumped in and out of Levi’s needy hole while the fingertips curled upward to tease the older man’s prostate- and Levi’s body began to tremble.

Levi propped himself up on his elbows, watching Erwin through slit eyes. One hand landed on the back of Erwin’s head and he encouraged him to suck him faster. “C’mon, Erwin… I know you want it, show me how bad…”

Erwin closed his eyes and moaned around the flesh in his mouth and Levi threw his head back at the sensation while harshly whispering profanities to the ceiling.

“Fuck yeah, so close now… Ohhh that’s it, Captain, fuck me with your fingers…”

Erwin jammed a third finger inside and Levi clenched down on them all, begging for more, crying out that he was close.

“Come for me, Levi,” Erwin whimpered, briefly pausing his oral assault. When he resumed, he got maybe three passes in over Levi’s flushed tip before the older man burst inside his mouth, flooding him with tangy, salty bursts of heat.

“Ohhh god- take it all, take it all, take it all- let me see it in your mouth,” Levi demanded.

Erwin milked the length in his hand, swabbing every last drop with the tip of his tongue, then cradling the entire load and showing it to Levi. The dark headed man grinned at him weakly, watching as Erwin closed his eyes and swallowed. “Absolutely delicious,” Erwin commented as he went about cleaning his partner up with carefully placed licks and kisses, withdrawing his fingers slowly.

He felt the body before him jostle as Levi’s head flopped backward and let his legs down. “I think that’s the best sex I’ve ever had.” He reached down and patted Erwin’s head as he said it, and Erwin kissed his partner’s thigh. “Course, I’ve only had sex maybe nine or ten times, but still. That was… There’s not even a word for what that was.”

“So my cock sucking skills have left you speechless?” Erwin asked as he moved to gather Levi into his arms.

“Not just that- though that was _definitely_ the best blow job I’ve ever had. Your fingers… That was fucking _magic_ right there.” He grimaced then. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you wash your hands? You just had three fingers knuckle deep in my ass…”

“I thought we could shower together in a minute,” Erwin said defensively.

“But aren’t you worried about butt juice getting on you?”

Erwin chuckled. “I wouldn’t have finger fucked you there if I was worried about something so trivial as ‘butt juice’. Don’t be so self conscious, you can’t even smell it unless you put your nose to my fingers.”

Levi lay stiff in Erwin’s arms, refusing to kiss him on the mouth, finally sitting up. “I’m sorry, I can’t. Let’s get cleaned up and then we can cuddle or whatever. I don’t want to smell my fluids all over you.”

Erwin laughed, not taking any offense at Levi’s natural urges to be clean. He stood first and held a hand out to help Levi from the bed. “Alright. I’ll cut you some slack since it was your first time with a man.”

Levi swatted Erwin’s hip, grinning. “Won’t be the last, I promise. I still want to feel that impressive cock inside me before the week is out.”

Erwin put his arm around Levi as they walked to the bathroom. “I’m pretty sure we can manage that tomorrow morning, if you’re up for it.”

Levi grinned. “Sausage for breakfast sounds great.” He looked up at Erwin. “Brush your teeth before we get in. I plan on rewarding you with kisses.”

Erwin gave him a lazy salute. “Yes, sir!”

They showered for what felt like hours, kissing like teenagers. After drying off, they opened up the leftovers from dinner, then fell asleep in the second bed, to the sound of the nightly news.


	2. Chapter 2

A grey day dawned through the window, waking Erwin despite rolling over to face the wall. At least the view was better on this side of the bed. Levi’s dark head was pillowed on his own arm, the actual pillow shoved away in his slumber and teetering on the edge of the bed.

His new lover slept like a corpse- he didn’t snore, his chest moved so imperceptibly when he breathed that at first Erwin was afraid he’d died in his sleep, and he seemed to be in the same position as when he first nodded off, though the pillow’s position was evidence enough that that simply wasn’t true.

Erwin chose to fight his urges to touch the sleeping man. He wanted to pull him into his arms and wake him up with kisses and touches. On the other hand, he also just wanted to look at him- watch him with eyes that were opened on their new relationship.

It had been a long time since he was able to wake up like this, in a warm bed, lying skin to skin with someone he loved. Being in the army didn’t allow much time for snuggling up to someone. There was always something to be done, some level of alert to hold oneself to, particularly where he was stationed. Erwin sighed contentedly to himself and drew closer to Levi’s body and closed his eyes. This was worth everything it had taken to coordinate their leave.

Levi raised his head slowly, looked around the room while rubbing his eyes, then reached for his pillow and flopped back down. He wriggled backward into Erwin’s chest, and Erwin draped an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“Mmm, so warm,” Levi hummed.

Erwin gently shushed him, kissing his scarred shoulder. “It’s early, go back to sleep.”

For a moment, it seemed he had. Levi’s breathing evened out and his chest began to rise slower and slower until he became still as a stone again. And then suddenly his hand moved and reached behind him-

“Fuck me,” he whispered.

Erwin’s heart thumped inside his chest. Levi’s fingers had wrapped around his half hard length and squeezed, begging over and over in that rough whisper for him to fuck him into the floorboards and make him scream.

“Levi, it’s like 0700! And you just woke up!” Erwin exclaimed. Oh damn, it was so hard to protest when Levi was stroking him so roughly… Honestly, shouldn’t they at least have breakfast first?

When he reached for Levi’s cock, he found him to be rock hard and hot, likely ready to pop. He’d never make it through actual sex as on edge as he already was. There had to be a mutual solution for this that didn’t involve penetration so soon…

He rolled to hover over Levi, leaning down to capture his lips and kiss him fiercely. Levi’s calloused hands held Erwin’s face as their tongues swirled together, and Erwin spread Levi’s legs open and rested them on his own muscular thighs. “I’ll fuck you good and hard, Levi. I promise I will- but not yet.”

As his Lieutenant protested, he held Levi’s cock carefully, then rested his own dick against him. He wrapped his long fingers around both throbbing members and stroked them together.

“Mmm, that’s so good,” Levi hummed as his scowl faded. He laid back and let Erwin take care of them both. “I’m so close already…”

Erwin’s breath was coming faster now, and his hips had begun to thrust his cock along the underside of Levi’s. “I know, that’s why we’re doing this instead.”  He allowed himself a quiet moan of ecstasy, then added, “Trust me, I’d rather be inside you right now.”

Levi hissed that he couldn’t wait, and then shortly after that he exploded in a graceful arc that left a translucent trail across his chest and left Erwin’s mouth watering for the taste of the stickiness painted across his flushed skin.

Levi’s cock was wilting, but now it was him who was thrusting into Erwin’s fingers. “C’mon, kid. You gotta come, too.”

Before Erwin could answer him, Levi’s hands were pushing his out of the way. His fingers were smaller, and so both of his hands wrapped around Erwin’s dick and pumped him in a quick rhythm. Erwin groaned, his hands lovingly caressing Levi’s soft legs. “Levi, you’re too good at this- you sure you haven’t been with a guy?”

Levi smirked at him. “I’ve only been with you. Now shut up and come where I came.”

Erwin’s hips were moving on their own, in perfect time with Levi’s motions. When Levi reached down to hold his balls, Erwin moved to brace himself over Levi, moaning his name desperately.

“You want my cum, old man?” Erwin panted. “You want me to come all over you?”

“Mm-hmm. Then I want you to lick it off of me.”

Apparently the thought of licking Levi clean was all it took. Erwin’s sack shuddered and drew close to his body as ejaculate spurted over Levi’s abdomen. His vocabulary was reduced to “Oh” and “Yes” as he came, and when it was over, he moved so quickly to lap up their combined leavings that Levi seemed to be confused for a few moments.

“Does it really taste that good?” he asked breathlessly.

Erwin hummed an affirmative, then once he was finished cleaning Levi’s chest, he lunged to kiss him.

Levi shoved him away, wiping violently at his mouth and racing to the bathroom. The faucet came on and he could hear the sound of a toothbrush scrubbing desperately. Erwin groaned. He may have just ruined the whole day with that impulsive decision.

When the water cut off, he called out to him, “Levi, I’m sorry. I was caught up in the moment- I didn’t mean to gross you out.”

Levi walked back to the bed, scowling. “I don’t want you to think that I’m not interested in tasting that, it’s just you have to let me do it on my own, when I’m ready.”   He sat down on the bed, his back to Erwin. “I’ve thought about sucking you off for weeks, swallowing your cum and all that. But I need to be in control of that. Nothing personal, it’s just how I am.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin said again.

Levi sighed. “Please go brush your teeth so I can forgive you with kisses instead of words.”

He was glad to, and hopped up right away to go do as he’d been asked.

After they’d laid in bed cuddling for nearly an hour, Erwin’s stomach gave a fierce rumble. “Might be time to go back downstairs for some grub,” he said with a grin. “What about you? You hungry?”

“Let’s get room service. I don’t feel like getting dressed enough to go down there.” Levi reached over Erwin for the menu, all in German. “Feel like learning some _Deutsch_?”

Levi pointed out the word for eggs- _Eier_ \- and the word for sausage was easy- _Wurst_. “Not sure they’ll have sausage like we’re used to in the US, but I’ll try to explain we want _breakfast_ sausage and not stadium brats.”

Erwin nodded. “What’s the word for breakfast?”

“ _Frühstück_ ,” Levi answered, pointing at the menu heading. “If you want to say ‘I’d like something to eat for breakfast, please’, you’d say _‘Ich hätte gerne Frühstück.’_ The word order is a little different, but once you get the hang of it, German’s a lot easier than French or Spanish, I think.”

Erwin tried to say _Frühstück_ as it was printed on the menu and Levi began to laugh.

“No, no- not ‘fruhh-stuck’, ‘froo-shtook’! The umlauts make the ‘u’ sounds extra ‘ooey’!”

Erwin tried again and was rewarded with a deep kiss. “Man, if I get kisses like that every time I get one right, I might be fluent before we leave!”

Levi pecked him on the lips, the asked Erwin to hand him the phone and dial down to the kitchen. Erwin listened as Levi rattled on in the rough German tongue, picking out the new words he’d just learned and finding that listening to Levi talk like a soldier in an old war film was kind of a turn on. He could picture him in a Nazi uniform, barking out orders in German, goose stepping with the best of them…

He’d have to put those thoughts away for later. He didn’t want to be in the middle of ravaging Levi when the food arrived. Levi passed the receiver back to him and Erwin put it back on the cradle.

“It’ll be about 15 minutes. They said they have an American breakfast in their specialties downstairs, so no bratwurst for breakfast at least.”

“Do you want to take a quick shower with me before it gets here?” Erwin asked.

Levi thought about it a moment, then said, “As long as that’s all we do. Don’t get me worked up again until after we eat, alright?”

Erwin raised his hand, three fingers pressed together in a boy scout salute. “Scout’s honor.”

He was true to his word, only touching him to scrub Levi’s back and shoulders, then they were out and quickly dressed in the pajamas they didn’t even bother wearing to bed the night before. Levi flipped the television on and there came a knock at the door directly after.

 _“Guten Morgen!”_ the young man with the gleaming metal cart said as Erwin opened the door. _“Zimmerservice für Herrn Ackermann?”_

Erwin stared back at the man, unsure of what to say or how to respond. Thankfully Levi was there in an instant.

_“Entschuldigen Sie, er spricht kein deutsch. Ich bin Levi Ackerman.”_

Erwin moved out of the way so he could deliver the meal to the small table in the room. He sat down a carafe of orange juice along with two small glasses, and then spoke more with Levi, apparently asking if they needed butter or jam, as he produced multiple small packages of each. Levi signed the receipt, leaving a generous tip, then the young man left, saying something in German that Erwin didn’t understand. Once that was done, he and Levi were left alone once more, with a beautiful breakfast steaming on their hotel table.

“Sorry,” he said as he watched Levi lay a fork and knife near each platter. Erwin closed and locked the door once more before crossing the room to join him.

“Nothing to be sorry for. Can’t expect you to be fluent after only learning a few words.”

“What did you guys say?” It was frustrating not understanding them, almost like watching a secret club meeting or something.

Levi shrugged as he began cutting up his eggs. “He said he had an order for Mr. Ackerman, I told him you didn’t know any German, then he told me what the meals were and asked if we needed anything and left. Same thing any room service guy says.”

Erwin took a good look at the food before him. “Holy cow, they really know what they’re doing here. Perfectly fried eggs, fluffy pancakes, fruit and whipped cream… That sausage looks awesome!”

“It’s Nürnberg style-  _Weißwurst_. It’s the closest to American sausage links is what the woman on the phone said. So a German twist on an old favorite.” Levi chose to eat his traditionally, with mustard, while Erwin swirled his in the remnants of the syrup that had come with his pancakes.

At last, they were fed and refreshed from the night before, and after stacking up the dishes neatly, Levi turned to Erwin with dark eyes.

“ _Now_ will you fuck me?”

Erwin furrowed his brows in confusion. “Are you seriously that worked up already?”

Levi answered his question by kneeling down and pulling Erwin’s pajama pants and boxers down from his hips. “Let me taste you, see if I like it as much as you do when you taste me.” His small hands reached for Erwin’s limp cock, and Levi took the time to study it a moment, caressing it like a holy relic as he examined it.

“Didn’t realize you weren’t circumcised,” he murmured as he turned it this way and that.

“Yeah,” Erwin replied, his hand landing gently on Levi’s shoulder to steady himself.

“I wonder if it feels different for you than me,” the older man mused aloud as he experimented with his strokes.

“Pretty sure you feel friction from your hand when you masturbate, but I feel friction from my foreskin… That’s got to be a little different. And I’m sure my tip is more sensitive because it’s hidden most of the time where yours isn’t.” He swayed forward. “You’re doing fine, don’t be nervous.”

Levi leaned in closer and experimentally sniffed. “I like your smell.”

Erwin smiled down at him. “I’m glad. I certainly don’t want to run you off with my body odor.”

Levi got to his feet, refusing to let go of Erwin’s length. “Lie down for me. On the bed.”

Erwin pushed his pants and underwear from his legs and left them puddled in the floor, then let Levi lead him by the dick to the bed they’d played in yesterday. It seemed having two beds was working to their benefit after all.

Levi finally had to let go of him so he could lie back and get comfortable. As he arranged the pillows in a way he liked, Levi was busy stripping out of his own bottoms. When he came back, he kissed Erwin’s legs up to the juncture of his thighs. His hand wrapped around him again and he said in a rough voice, “I want to suck your dick, just a little. Will that make you hard enough for you to be able to fuck my ass?”

Erwin blinked. “That- that would do the trick. So, are you planning on riding me? That’s kind of advanced for a beginner.” He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom off the strip.

Levi seemed to think a moment, then said, “You choose the position, I just want to get you ready.”

“Well, I’ve got to get _you_ ready, too. Your ass needs to be stretched if you want my dick in it. I’m pretty big at full attention, you know.”

Levi had forgotten about that. He got the lube for Erwin and said, “I’m going to turn my ass toward you and suck your cock while you stretch me, alright?”

“That’s perfect,” Erwin said. “Kiss me before you get started…”

Levi closed his eyes and brought his mouth desperately to Erwin’s. He seemed to love when Erwin nibbled on his lips, so the blond kept doing it. When he pulled away, Levi was panting for breath. “Stretch me really good, I want all of your cock inside me…”

“I’ll give you every centimeter, I swear,” Erwin said as he cupped Levi’s face. At last the older man turned his body, straddling Erwin’s ribs and putting his firm ass on display right before his eyes. He tenderly reached for Levi’s cock and stroked it a bit, then leaned up to suckle briefly on each of his balls.

“Nnng, do that again, please!” Levi cried and he shoved his hips backward.

“Mmm, gladly,” Erwin said as he latched on. He managed to open wide enough that he was able to take both of them in his mouth as he fingered Levi with a single digit for a few minutes. Levi was trembling, hardly stroking Erwin in return at all as he enjoyed these new sensations he was experiencing. At last, Erwin slipped in another finger and began to scissor the tight opening.

“Fuck yes!” Levi gasped, his head snapping up as his back arched.

“Suck me,” Erwin growled as he lightly bit Levi’s ass.

It was as if his partner had simply forgotten what he’d said he was going to do. “Sorry,” he gasped as he bent and unceremoniously stuffed Erwin’s cock into his mouth. Now it was Erwin’s turn to moan.

“God, your mouth is so good,” he murmured. He hissed appreciatively when Levi tugged his foreskin all the way down and suckled at his tip. “Looks like someone else is cock hungry, too. We’re well matched after all, Lieutenant.”

Levi panted, “You taste good. And you’re getting pretty big, are you finished stretching me yet?”

Erwin stuck a third finger in and Levi whimpered loudly. “You alright?” Erwin asked, worried that maybe he’d hurt him inadvertently.

“I’m so good right now- just hurry and make me bigger!”

Erwin chuckled as he licked a trail from Levi’s cheek down to capture his balls once more. “Impatient old man,” he teased. As he tongued the furry skin, his partner’s reaction was immediate.

Levi howled his delight into Erwin’s groin, unable to continue his oral assault while being fingered at the same time. He reached back with one hand and tried to hold himself apart, as if he were willing himself to simply open up larger. “Please, I need you now!”

Erwin couldn’t say no. He wanted to be inside Levi as badly as Levi wanted him inside. “Give me just a minute, I gotta get the condom on.”

As they repositioned themselves, Levi moaned sadly. “I wish we didn’t have to do that. Want you to come inside me…”

It took every bit of sense and effort Erwin had to keep from throwing caution to the wind and just go in bare. “Maybe next leave.” He got the thing on and ready, applied more lube to Levi and some extra to the condom. He guided Levi to his hands and knees, assuring him this was the best way for a beginner, and then pressed his tip to Levi’s perfect rim…

He entered slowly, telling Levi to bear down on him as it might help open him up less painfully. “Tell me if it hurts at all, I’ll stop.”

Levi was gasping beneath him. “No, it’s good, so much better than I thought it would be!” When Erwin’s tip slowly reached Levi’s prostate, the older man wailed into the covers, his ass squeezing the length inside him. “So good! This is absolutely amazing!”

Erwin felt better about sinking into him after that. “The fingering helps.” Once his body was as deep as he could go, he wound an arm around Levi’s waist and just held him. “I can feel your heartbeat, it’s throbbing around my cock.” He nuzzled him. “It’s a beautiful feeling, Levi.”

“Captain… Erwin,” Levi panted. “Is it too soon to declare my undying love for you?”

Erwin chuckled. “I haven’t even started yet,” he said as he squeezed Levi’s shoulder. “Is it alright for me to move?”

Levi gave an exasperated huff below. “I’ve been begging you all morning to fuck me, damn it! Of course you can move!”

“Tell me if it hurts,” Erwin reminded him, and then he began to move cautiously. Levi felt _delicious_ wrapped around his cock, and he made sure to tell him so- not that Levi heard him over the noises he was making.

Every time Erwin made contact with that sacred spot deep inside his partner, Levi offered the mattress a shrill moan of absolute bliss. And when Erwin sped his movements a little, those moans became louder and more insistent.

“Oh God, so good!” Levi shouted into the comforter. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me it would feel this good?”

Erwin shook his head. “Wasn’t sure you’d like it!” He ground into him as deep as he could, his hands holding Levi’s ass close to him. “This is better than I dreamed!”

“I never thought I’d really enjoy sex this way!” Levi gasped. “I don’t even think I can go back to women after this!” He squeezed Erwin’s cock and they both whined. “Listen- it doesn’t hurt, so fuck me like you would anyone else! Give me the whole experience!”

Erwin smirked and began to rhythmically piston in and out of Levi’s breached opening, filling him over and over while pressing into his prostate with every pass. The raven haired man below him was trembling and crying out that he wanted to come so badly. Erwin curled around him, chest to back, and reached under Levi for his dripping erection.

“Poor thing needs some attention,” he commented before stroking him in time with his thrusts. Levi was practically clawing at the bed now, reduced to a begging, shivering mess.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, yes- like that! Like that- oh God I’m gonna come!”

Erwin smacked Levi’s ass in approval. “That’s good! I wanna make you come!”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-” Levi stopped talking. The sound of skin slapping helplessly against skin and labored breathing filled the room, and then-

“ _Oh shit! Ohhhh shit, yes! Don’t stop, Erwin, don’t you fucking stop!!!”_

Erwin had no intention of stopping. In fact he drove into Levi’s body deeper, pounding faster against his bony bottom. “Oh yeah,” he moaned. “I can feel you coming all over my hand!” He continued to milk Levi’s length until he could no longer feel warmth spilling over his fingers. Erwin was sure the older man would be completely spent up after the experience, and his hips slowed their assault in anticipation of stopping altogether.

But Levi reached back as Erwin let go of the sticky cock he’d been pumping. He pulled an ass cheek to the side and breathlessly begged, “More! Fuck me more! Keep going until you come- or maybe ‘til I come again!”

“Demanding,” Erwin tittered, surprised that Levi had the stamina to keep going.

“Feels so good, keep going ‘til you come, alright?” His face was resting on the bed now, turned so Erwin could see. Levi’s eyes seemed to roll back into his head as drool helplessly darkened the comforter under his cheek. “So incredible, fuck me more, Erwin!”

Erwin was chasing his own release now, desperate to give Levi what he asked for but equally as desperate to relieve the tingling heat in his lower body. “I wish I could just stay buried inside you like this! You have no idea how good it feels to finally have you like this at last!” He paused long enough to wipe his brow. “You think you can ride me?” he asked.

Levi moaned, “Yes, I wanna to try.”

Erwin slowed to a stop, pulling out reluctantly. Levi carefully moved out of the way, allowing Erwin the space to lie down. He held his hand out to the shorter man to help him up onto the bed. “Steady now… that’s it…” He held his cock upright for him. “Sit down on that, old man. Sit right down on my lap.”

Levi closed his eyes and let his head fall backward. Erwin slipped into his hole without any issue, and Levi folded his knees up under him. “So deep,” Levi mumbled as he began to rock his hips. “Feels so good.”

Erwin hissed, surprised at how effortlessly Levi took to their new position. It was almost as if he were born to ride him. “Mmm, I can’t believe how good you are at this,” Erwin breathed as he reached back to squeeze Levi’s ass. “Show me you can make me come.”

Levi was a fast learner. If Erwin said harder, he went harder. If he said faster, he gripped Erwin’s waist and forced himself to go faster. Levi shoved himself down onto the cock inside him and Erwin was sure he’d touch the back of the older man’s throat if he kept it up. But when he started bouncing up and down rather than rolling his hips, that’s when Erwin’s orgasm was unlocked.

He sat up and kissed Levi with such force that he nearly lost his balance and toppled off of him.

“I want to come inside you so badly,” Erwin whimpered.

This made Levi moan and squeeze down on Erwin’s cock that was buried so far up his ass, and it caused an eruption to splatter Erwin’s chest as Levi came a second time. He was still gasping for breath when Erwin grit his teeth at last in release.

Levi slumped forward onto Erwin’s chest, still stuffed full with seven and a half inches of uncut cock. They were panting against each other, sweaty and trembling. Levi was the first to speak.

“How long do you think it would take for blood tests?”

Erwin grinned as he draped an arm around Levi’s shoulders. “Longer than our leave. But I promise the next time we’re together, no more condoms.”

Levi sighed, snuggling into Erwin’s chest. “I’m so glad there’s going to be a next time.”

“Hey, we still have six days, Lieutenant. Trust me- we’re going to be having _a lot_ more sex.” He kissed Levi’s head. “I think you found your calling. I’ve never had anyone ride me so good before. You’re a natural bottom, Levi.”

Levi looked up at him, smirking. “If you’d told me a year ago I’d be taking it up the ass from a tall blond Captain that wasn’t even in my unit, I’d have broken your jaw.” He closed his eyes and licked a trail to Erwin’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the peak. Erwin choked back a desperate whine at the sensation.

“Now look at me… I can’t remember what sex before you was like and all I want to do is see how much of you I can fit inside me.” He sucked at the tightened bud of flesh and Erwin hissed.

“That feels so good, please don’t stop…”

Levi obeyed- sucking and licking gently until Erwin tucked a finger under his chin and made Levi look him in the eye.

“I have very strong feelings for you, and it’s more than just the incredible sex or how hot you sound when you’re speaking German.”

Levi scrunched his nose up at the thought. “I’m _hot_?”

“What I mean to say,” Erwin said after smoothing Levi’s bangs out of the way, “is I think… as cliché as it sounds- I think I’m falling in love with you. Like, even if you don’t feel the same way, this feels totally different to me than any past relation-”

Levi cut him off with a deep kiss, his fingers threaded deep in Erwin’s messy hair. Erwin flipped them and put Levi on his back. He trailed wet kisses down the dark headed man’s throat to his shoulder, then bit down and sucked hard.

“I love you, too,” Levi breathed. “Cover me in hickies- I never had one before.”

“Hey… Are you clean? Can I trust your word?” Erwin asked quietly.

Levi blinked, then seemed to realize the importance of the question. He raised his head, “Erwin, I swear to you I’ve only been with four women in my entire life, and three of them were before I joined the army. I’ve never had an STD, ever.” His fingers touched Erwin’s cheek. “I wouldn’t lie about that. I’ve got more respect for you than to give you a story, even if this was just sex.”

“Do you trust me?” Erwin breathed.

“Implicitly.”

Erwin pulled the condom from his cock and tied it, sitting it in a clean, unused ashtray on the nightstand.   “I want to go in bare… fuck you raw and come inside you.”

Levi begged for him to do it, grabbed Erwin’s dick and pressed the tip against his opening. “Do it or I’ll never forgive you…”

Erwin pushed inside, both of them moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to user Mizuki for helping me to correct the German language parts that I totally screwed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week, the pair of them made plans to go to various different tourist places, new restaurants, shops and parks- but none of them came to fruition. The call of their new found intimacy overruled their plans because their time together was too short to waste it sampling wines and buying a t-shirt with something written in German scrawled across the front of it. Instead, they lived on room service and sex, and that was okay.

They only bothered to dress when one of the wait staff brought up food, otherwise, they remained in a perpetual state of penetrated nudity, one or the other impaled upon rigid flesh and moaning the walls down. Thankfully, being in a corner room with no neighbors around them, no complaints were filed against them, though Erwin was sure the _Politzei_ would come the second time Levi topped him.

That was something that struck Erwin as being strange. In all of his relationships, he’d been the dominant one, he assumed because of his size. However, when he would switch up now, though he’d been on bottom before, it never felt as good as it did with Levi. Sometimes he wondered if perhaps he made the wrong decision in topping the majority of the time with him, especially when Levi would fuck him in a way that almost made him cry with joy.

Maybe it wasn’t just the sex, but also how Levi reacted afterward. He would quickly wipe off on a damp washrag sitting on the nightstand, then crawl over Erwin and leave kisses and touches just about everywhere while Erwin caught his breath and came down from the heights of ecstasy. Any request Erwin made, usually something to the effect of ‘play with my nipples’, Levi would comply, lovingly praising him for taking such a ramming and telling him how beautiful he was with cum leaking from his exhausted body. It was filthy and shameless and completely perfect. Erwin was sure this hotel room was paradise, and that Levi was a god.

And Levi, despite (or maybe _because of_ …) his small body, seemed to never run out of energy. Erwin could pound into him from behind, giving him every inch with the force of twelve horses, and Levi would cum hard, arch his back as he fisted the sheets, and beg Erwin for more. There were times Erwin would have to give up and let Levi ride him for a bit so he could regain his own strength. He was finding it was easier to give into Levi’s request to be filled up with cum if the older man was facing him, on top and rolling his hips like he was born to do it. Levi could lean forward and suck on his nipples (he was too short to reach Erwin’s lips from his mounted position) or reach behind him and caress and squeeze Erwin’s balls- either action driving Erwin mad with desire.

It seemed, however, that the intensity of their sessions was increasing the closer the day of their inevitable departure came. Erwin realized this when Levi’s fingernails raked brutally down his back and a shout of pain burst from his panting mouth. His hips stopped suddenly and Levi’s eyes flew open, big as saucers, and he jerked his hands away from Erwin’s shoulders.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he gasped. “You okay?” He glanced at his fingernails. So did Erwin. No blood that he could see, but damn…

Erwin could feel the after burn of those streaks now, not the bright red shock that he felt when it had first happened, but the dull stinging kind of discomfort that made a person wince if even the wind blew too harshly across the wound. He closed his eyes and grinned.

“I’ll be alright.” He began again, moving slower and deeper than before. “I know you don’t want to let me go, but you don’t have to dig your claws in to keep me, Lieutenant.”

Levi’s body clenched tightly around Erwin’s thick cock. His voice was a rough whisper, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Erwin caught the older man’s mouth in a lazy kiss. Levi’s strong hands found a place to rest on either side of Erwin’s hips, tugging him deeper into his desperate body. Erwin’s long fingers slid into Levi’s dark hair, gently tugging at the sweaty strands and guiding him to tilt his head back in order to lick and kiss his throat. Levi murmured something deliriously and Erwin made a muffled grunt of inquiry just under Levi’s chin.

“Let me make it up to you,” he repeated. “Let’s sixty-nine again.”

Erwin hummed against his lover’s skin, now closer to his ear. “I do love sucking your balls and staring at that stretched hole. And your mouth feels so incredible around my cock…”

“I want to taste your cum,” Levi breathed, almost too quietly for Erwin to hear.

The blond man pulled back a fraction. “Are you sure?”

Levi’s face rolled toward him. “I want to burn you into all of my senses, Captain. And I couldn’t live with myself if I let you leave and didn’t taste your cum.”

Erwin nuzzled his cheek. “Alright. But I want to lick your asshole.”

Levi’s brow creased. “But it’s dirty-”

“And my dick’s been inside it. If you’re going to taste your own ass, then so am I.”

Levi’s lips met his softly. When they parted, the older man agreed, and Erwin withdrew from Levi’s ass and helped him to his knees. Once Erwin was lying down and had his head sufficiently propped up, he let his own want for his partner come through a little more aggressively. He took a moment to admire the open hole before him, pink and glistening with lube and his own precum. After a moment, he jerked Levi’s hips backward toward his face, his mouth open and let his tongue prod the sensitive flesh there.

“Holy fuck!” Levi gasped out as he ground against Erwin’s face. “How does everything you do set me on fire?!”

“Suck me,” Erwin commanded. Obediently, Levi wrapped a hand and his warm lips around his engorged length. Panting and likely dizzy, he began to stroke and suck his partner’s cock as well as he could manage with a tongue buried in his ass. Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s slim hips and crushed the man’s body to his chest. He understood Levi’s desperation to keep him close and never let him go, truly. Erwin gave in to his desire to cradle Levi’s ass and make out with him in this new place like a sloppy teenager. Like Levi, he wanted to burn every flavor he could into his memory to occupy his mind on the nights they’d be apart.

“Your tongue is amazing,” Levi moaned.

“Yours too…”

All at once, Levi’s strokes tightened a little, they became faster and harder. “C’mon, kid! I wanna get you off! I want to suck the cum right outta ya!”

Erwin laid back in the pillows, squeezing one of Levi’s cheeks in his big hand. “Then do that flicking thing! All around the head! And squeeze my balls a little while you stroke me!”

Levi was a good solider- he followed orders without question or delay. Erwin’s hips rose to met Levi’s talented mouth, just as his own mouth drew Levi’s sack past his lips. Levi groaned and started licking faster, giving Erwin little time to warn him.

“Fuck yeah… Here it comes!”

He grit his teeth and did his best to give Levi as much cum as he could stand to drink. He could hear and feel Levi swallowing it, and as his orgasm faded, Levi released him from his secure grip. He turned to look at Erwin over his shoulder and white cum framed his lower lip. Erwin’s heart surged at the sight.

“It’s cruel that men can only ejaculate so many times in a day, because the feel of you coming in my mouth is so fucking hot. I would love to feel that again right now, twice more in fact.”

“Remember our first time together here? When you were standing behind me and you said you didn’t know if you should call my ass beautiful or handsome?” Levi gave a single nod in reply, and Erwin snuck two fingers into his asshole. “That’s my problem now, because the sight of you with my cum on your mouth is beautiful, handsome, and sexy all at once.” He reached his thumb down to swipe it from Levi’s face and then licked the digit clean. “Ever taste your own brand, Lieutenant?”

“Mmm, no,” he groaned as Erwin continued to finger fuck him.

“Definitely something you should do at least once. And for the record- your cum is sweeter than mine.” He pulled his fingers out of Levi’s ass and told him to roll to his back. Once he was in position, Erwin moved to stuff Levi’s cock into his mouth, replacing the fingers he’d previously taken away, and humming deeply with every pass down the older man’s shaft.

“I swear to every god there is, I’ve never had anyone suck me off so good, ever!” Levi declared as his legs began to tremble and the fingers in Erwin’s hair started to pull harder. “Suck it, boy! Oh fuck yes, suck that cock like you need my cum to survive!”

“I _do_ need it to survive!” Erwin gasped. His hand worked faster and his tongue flicked underneath the head, right at the glans where he knew Levi was so sensitive.

“Shit, that’s it! Don’t you stop, Erwin! Don’t-”

Hot bursts of thick salty-sweetness blanketed Erwin’s mouth. Rigid, stiff flesh pulsed and throbbed against his tongue and then immediately began to soften and loosen up. A flash of heat warmed him in every place Levi’s skin touched his and then began to fade. His partner’s orgasms were definitely an experience meant to be shared.

He moved stealthily upward toward Levi’s face. He said only one word:

“Taste.”

Levi grabbed Erwin’s face and open mouth kissed him, seemingly relishing the flavor of his own cum. He started to grin as their kiss wore on, and Erwin paused his attentions to ask him what was amusing.

“You’re right, mine is sweeter than yours.”

Erwin grinned back. “I hope that doesn’t mean you’ll never suck me off again.”

He chuckled. “No, just means I might have to start sucking myself, sometimes.”

They both laughed at that, Erwin tugging Levin into his arms and cradling him close. After their laughter died down, Levi seemed to curl into Erwin’s chest as he spoke quietly.

“Hey… I’m really going to miss you. This whole trip has been so amazing.” He looked into Erwin’s eyes. “I still can’t believe I’m in love with a man.”

Erwin quirked an eyebrow. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

Levi shook his head, jostling Erwin’s shoulder. “No, I just never considered it before. Now that I just spent the past week fucking and being fucked by the most incredible man I’ve ever met… I don’t think I could ever be with anyone else. Leaving here… leaving _you_ tomorrow morning is going to kill me.”

Erwin kissed Levi’s forehead, then buried his nose in his crown. “Me, too. Maybe I could stuff you in my bag and sneak you back to base with me.”

“And you could hide me in your pants leg. I’ll just keep your cock in my mouth to keep me quiet and no one will ever know I’m there.”

“Except I’ll be walking around with a permanent expression of ecstasy and grinning like a damn idiot,” Erwin scoffed. “But it would be totally worth it.”

They were quiet a long time after that, just holding each other and trying to stop time in its tracks. The silence was safe. Nothing could mark the passage of time if they were hushed up. Eventually, Erwin spoke up.

“I won’t be eligible for leave again for eighteen months, unless somehow the operation is miraculously over and I get sent on to some other post.”

Levi sighed. “I’m up for my first application for retirement around then.” He caught Erwin’s eyes. “If I get sent home first, I’ll wait for you. I’ll meet you wherever for leave, and we can do this all over again.”

“I love you, Levi,” Erwin whispered as he kissed him softly. “Same here. I belong to you until further notice.” They didn’t even make it to the shower. Erwin picked a boneless Levi up from the bed and carried him to the other one that they’d been sleeping in. Bathing could wait until the morning. Spooning, however, could not b delayed a second longer.

****************************

They were both up before sunrise. The provided coffee pot was on and percolating as they showered together. It took them twenty minutes before they actually started washing up, being so distracted with goodbye sex. But once cleaned and dried and dressed, it was all business after that. They set about packing up, cleaning up what little mess they’d left behind, and finally they stood back and looked around.

It wasn’t really all that big of a space, though it had felt enormous as they used the room to discover their feelings for one another. Their physical experimentations, the confessions and sweet, tender touches, as well as the passionate and desperate embraces… Their relationship had begun as a spark on the battlefield, grew through letters and phone calls, and was finally realized in this gray and cream space. They gave of their bodies and souls in this room, and leaving it without leaving together felt like a funeral.

“We might part ways today,” Erwin began, “but I am not leaving you. We belong to each other, now.”

Levi nodded. “Until further notice, right?”

“Affirmative, soldier.”

Over the past few days, Erwin had learned to read Levi’s emotions via his thin eyebrows. He was disappointed, perhaps a little nervous. He leaned over and kissed him deeply, feeling his lover’s arms circle possessively around his neck as he pulled him closer.

When they parted, Erwin murmured, “I promise, you’re the only one I’m sleeping with. There’s no one else, and won’t be while we’re together, I swear.”

“I know. Me, too. You’re the only one.”

Erwin looked at his watch. “I’m sorry, but I have to go or I’ll miss my flight.”

Levi nodded stiffly. Erwin kissed him once more, hugged him more tightly than he’d hugged his mother when he left for boot camp, then promised to call once he was settled. Walking toward the door was the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life.

***********************

About a week later, a letter arrived for Erwin postmarked from the hotel he and Levi had stayed at. His bunk mates suspected he and some broad had trashed the room he’d stayed in, and he hoped the heat in his face was well hidden by the fresh sunburn on his cheeks. He read it in the head with the stall latched. It was about the only private place a man had in the army.

Inside the envelope was a small swath of cloth, the same fabric that the comforters had been made of in their room. The letter said since they didn’t get a chance to get out to do any real sightseeing or souvenir shopping, that should be a good enough reminder of their not-long-enough leave together.

_“I’ve decided when I get out of the army, I never want to see sand again. And the first place I want to go to with you when we can be together on a more permanent basis is room 547 at the Wiesbaden Hyatt. We’ll have to see if they replaced the décor when we go back.”_

Levi went on to say that for the first time in his life, he masturbated with his fingers in his ass, and that he couldn’t wait for their reunion. He reminded him about the change in his internet availability (only on Wednesdays and Fridays now), and that he would call on Thursday.

But what got Erwin was the way he signed the letter. In stiff chicken scratch, he’d written, _“Yours forever, your LT.”_

Erwin closed his eyes. He could still remember the way the smaller man felt in his arms, the way his voice sounded when he was being fucked, the way his face would scrunch up before he came, the satisfaction on his face when Erwin’s cries of ecstasy were nearly deafening… But he could also remember the way Levi would hold him in the mornings when he first awoke, how he would whisper dirty jokes to him in the quiet moments between them without even cracking a grin, how patient he was when trying to teach Erwin to speak some basic German…

 _“I am so completely in love with him,”_ Erwin thought to himself. His hand held the piece of the comforter over his heart, and something besides burning passion ran through his body now. He felt like he was glowing from the inside out. While Erwin wasn’t one to really pray, he did ask whatever spirits guarded the world to keep his boyfriend safe.

The bathroom door opened. “Smith, you still in here?”

He looked up at the voice, Zacharias by the sound of it. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“We got about five minutes before that meeting with Pixis, just giving you a head’s up.”

“Be right there!”

The door banged closed and Erwin folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket, then tucked the grey fabric into his breast pocket, right over his heart. “Stay safe, Levi,” he whispered to himself, then quickly exited the bathroom, fully back to the grindstone and ready to serve his country once more.

 


End file.
